List of Power Rangers characters
“List of Power Rangers characters” This is a list of characters from the Power Rangers universe - both Rangers and supporting characters. (As well as Minor characters) You could return to the Episode List here: List of Power Rangers episodes Channels FOX Network Wikia_Fox Kids Site (August 1993 - September 2002) NickToons_NickToon Site Re-Run All 17 Season (October 2010-Presents) Leader of each Power Rangers Series "All Leader of each classic Power Rangers Series" Jason, Red Mighty Rangers right|150px "From Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1" Jason Scott, Red Mighty Rangers Jason is a martial artist from the fictional town of Angel Grove, California. In the beginning of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, he is selected by Zordon and Alpha 5, along with his closest friends Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, and Kimberly Hart, as the five "teenagers with attitude" to become the original Power Rangers and defend Earth from the forces of the evil Rita Repulsa. When Zordon first confronts the teens to give them their powers, Jason is the only one who initially believes him. Jason becomes the Red Power Ranger, is given the Power Coin of the Tyrannosaurus, obtains the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and is made the team leader. He leads the Rangers into many successful battles against Rita's monsters, establishing a rivalry with Rita's number one henchman Goldar. Tommy, White Rangers right|150px "From Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2" Tommy Oliver, White Thunder Rangers White Thunder Rangers: Luckily for the Rangers, Zordon and Alpha are able to create new powers for Tommy, making him the White Power Ranger - a Ranger with powers that cannot be made evil. Upon becoming the White Ranger, Tommy also becomes the new leader of the Power Rangers. His new powers come with the enchanted talking saber Saba with which he summons the Tigerzord. He is at first overconfident with his new powers so much so that he loses control of the Tigerzord the first time he summons it. After that, he is much more careful. right|100px White Ninja Rangers: "From Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3" In Season 3, after the Thunderzords and Tigerzord are destroyed by Rito Revolto, Tommy and the other Rangers go on a quest to find the legendary Ninjor and receive their Ninja Coins. He gains new powers as the White Ninja Ranger with the power of the Falcon Coin and the Falconzord. Tommy meets Katherine Hillard at a time when she is also under Rita's spell. Kat uses Kimberly's Crane Ninja Coin, to steal the Falconzord and does not retrieve it until the other Rangers gain the power of Metallic Armor. Aurico, Red Alien Rangers right|150px "From Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (MMPR Season 3)" Aurico, played by David Bacon, is the Red Aquitian Ranger and arguably the most well known member of his team, being the Red Ranger (who receives the most focus of any series) and the only one of the five to appear in four different seasons of Power Rangers. Though technically Delphine is the leader of the team, as Red Ranger, Aurico is often considered an informal field leader. He is known to enjoy media attentions when he visits Earth. The Red Aquitian Ranger's symbol is the circle. He and his teammates are trained in ninjutsu, and Aurico uses this to vanish from one place and appear in another to dodge his enemies. He pilots the Red Battle Borg and, during his stay on Earth, the Red Shogunzord, as well. Tommy, Red Rangers right|150px "From Power Rangers Zeo" (Note: Wikia link for "Tommy" is above on 'White Rangers') Red Zeo Rangers: Zeo Ranger V; previously the White Ranger. He found his Zeo Crystal in the past in the American Southwest. Wears a red suit with a star-shaped visor on his helmet. He was portrayed by Jason David Frank. right|150px "From Power Rangers Turbo" Red Turbo Ranger#1: The first Red Turbo Ranger and leader; previously Zeo Ranger V and The White and Green Ranger. He was portrayed by Jason David Frank, and was to this point the only ranger to appear in every season since the franchise began. T.J., Red Turbo Rangers right|150px "From Power Rangers Turbo" T.J. Red Turbo Rangers#2 While on route to the fictitious city of Angel Grove, California, TJ, who was traveling with Cassie Chan, runs to the aid of Pink Ranger Kat Hillard, who was attacked by the villain Divatox, and ends up fighting off a group Pirahnatrons with the help of Cassie. Because of his bravery and his assistance in saving others (including Tommy Oliver), Tommy picked him to lead the team as the new Red Turbo Ranger. Although he was a capable team leader, he ended up having one of the worst final showings of any Red Ranger. The end of the series saw the destruction of two Megazords, one of which was set to self-destruct per his order in a failed attempt to destroy a foe, the loss of two vehicles, and finally the loss of the Turbo Ranger powers Andros, Red Space Rangers right|150px "From Power Rangers In Space" Andros, Red Space Rangers Andros is a human from the planet KO-35 and possesses telekinesis. He has long been the Red Space Ranger. When he was a child, his sister, Karone, was kidnapped (years later, Andros learned it was by Darkonda). Andros made it his goal to find his sister. After becoming a Ranger, he and his best friend Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, teamed up to defend the galaxy. On one mission, Zhane was mortally wounded and Andros kept him alive by freezing him and keeping him a special chamber inside the Astro Megaship. When Zordon was captured by Dark Specter, Andros was among those trying to save him. He infiltrated Dark Specter's gathering on the Cimmerian Planet, but he was unable to free Zordon and had to retreat. Meanwhile, the former Turbo Rangers had left the Earth after to also save Zordon, and they arrived on Andros' Megaship. He at first mistook them for intruders. After some convincing, he gave them the other four Astro Morphers to become Space Rangers. Andros became the leader of the new team, which was dedicated to protecting Earth and saving Zordon. Leo, Red Galaxy Rangers right|150px "From Power Rangers Lost Galaxy" Leo Corbett was a stowaway aboard the space colony. He wanted to follow his soldier brother, Mike, to find a new world. He largely witnessed the discovery of the Quasar Sabers by accident. Mike originally drew the Red Quasar Saber, but passed it on to Leo before falling to his apparent death at the bottom of a crevice. This allowed Leo to morph into the Red Galaxy Ranger. Carter, Red LightSpeed Rangers right|150px "From Power Rangers LightSpeed Rescue" Carter Grayson is a firefighter and the Red Lightspeed Ranger. He is the serious and devoted leader of the Lightspeed team, played by Sean Cw Johnson. He risked his life with his daredevil maneuvers, but always saved those in danger. When he was a child, Carter was saved from a burning building by a mystery firefighter (Captain Bill Mitchell). It was because of the firefighter that Carter decided he wanted to be a firefighter as well. He was the first to accept his role as a Lightspeed Power Ranger. He was also chosen to utilize the powers of the Titanium Morpher, but was unable to, as it proved too powerful for a normal human. He bravely took down Queen Bansheera in the final battle with the Demons, hurling her into the Shadow World for good. Carter returned to Firefighting after his time at Lightspeed Rescue. During the series, he develops feelings for Dana, the Pink Ranger, and it appeared to be mutual. It is unknown if they became a couple afterwards. Wesley, Red Time Force Rangers right|150px "From Power Rangers Time Force" Wes, Red Time Rangers Wes also allowed the Rangers to acclimate to the 21st century, by providing them with a place to stay (an abandoned clock tower), and present-day clothes. He eventually moved in with them after a disagreement with his father in which his father refused to pay a ransom demand to free a busload of children (despite being wealthy enough to easily do so). With the Rangers, Wes developed a certain discipline that his father could never give him. He also developed romantic feelings for Jen - he more than likely had them initially, but it took a long while for her to reciprocate. She finally confirmed how she felt for him when Alex, the Red Ranger from the future and Jen's fiance, arrived in the present and attempted to take the Red Ranger powers back. At the same time, Wes' father was critically injured and Wes, without Ranger responsibilities, went to take over the business. He changed his mind when one of Mr. Collins' associates revealed that Mr. Collins had been proud of Wes for making his own destiny. Wes (with the backing of Jen and the other Rangers) retrieved his Chrono Morpher and became the Red Ranger again. Returning in time to destroy the robot Dragontron with an incredible move, the Rangers by this point seemed to have accepted him as their leader as they followed his plan without question (and it was something no one had ever seen before but they trusted he knew what he was doing) unlike how they always questioned Alex. Cole, Red Wild Force Rangers right|150px "From Power Rangers Wild Force" Cole Evans is the protagonist and the Red Lion Ranger. He is the son of scientists Richard and Elizabeth Evans, who were killed by Master Org twenty years ago (10 years before the original series, and also the main Power Rangers Storyline). Cole, a baby at the time, was found by a tribe of natives and raised in the jungle. This life gave him an incredible connection to nature. The tribe later sent him on a quest to find out about himself, giving him a photo and a red crystal that turned out to be the Lion animal crystal. Cole, despite being the rookie of the team, was appointed its leader, just as the Lion is the king of the jungle. Cole believes that there is good in all living creatures, despite the lack of hearts in Orgs. Cole even forgave the late Viktor Adler for the murder of his parents, placing a single rose on Adler's grave. After the Wild Force was disbanded, Cole used his talents to help animals. The original script to The End Of The Power Rangers mentions that he would become a veterinarian. Red Rangers Leader from Wild Force to RPM on "Power Rangers characters 2 here: List of Power Rangers characters 2 Power Rangers Characters History History of the Power Rangers 1993-2002 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) "Power of Dinozord" Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season One Wikia (Note: This is the first Series Started by Saban Brand for Fox Network) “Rangers Characters:“ Allies *David Fielding as Zordon {Voiced} (All 3-Season 1,2, & 3) *Richard Steven Horvitz (aka Richard Wood) as Alpha 5 {Voiced} (All 3-Season 1,2, & 3). Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) "Power of Thunder" Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season Two Wikia “Rangers Characters:“ Allies *David Fielding as Zordon {Voiced} (All 3-Season 1,2, & 3) *Richard Steven Horvitz (aka Richard Wood) as Alpha 5 {Voiced} (All 3-Season 1,2, & 3). Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) "Power of Ninja" Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season Three Wikia 150px “Rangers Characters:“ About Shogunzord When Zedd kidnaps Ninjor and steals the Falconzord (with help from a then-evil Katherine), he uses Ninjor as a power source for the Shogunzords and copies the Ninjazords' battle technology using the Falconzord. With Kimberly in captivity, he forces the Rangers into using the Shogunzords for evil, but this fails to pan out when Billy finds a way to use the Ninja Coins to obtain control of them. They consist of the Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and White Shogunzords (Note: The Pink Rangers have to share the 'White' on side Tommy), which together form the Shogun Megazord. 'Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers' Aquitian Rangers 100px Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Wikia (From Episode 145 to 155) Allies *David Fielding as Zordon {Voiced} (All 3-Season 1,2, & 3) *Richard Steven Horvitz (aka Richard Wood) as Alpha 5 {Voiced} (All 3-Season 1,2, & 3) *T.J. Roberts as Prince Dex "Masked Rider" (Began of Season 3: From Episode 113 to 115) *Kurt Strauss as Ninjor {Voiced}(Season 3:From Episode 116 until before Power Rangers Zeo started). ------ About the Zeo Crystal The Power of the Zeo Crystal is the Rangers only hope in order to restore their power. To find them, Zordon had send the Young Rangers to search for them. So the search is on: In Episode 151: Young Rocky(play by Michael J. O'Laskey) found found the 1st Zeo Crystal with a . In Episode 152: Young Adam(play by Matthew Sakimoto) found the 2nd Zeo Crystal with a . In Episode 153: Young Tommy(play by Michael R. Gotto) found the 3rd Zeo Crystal with a & Young Katherine(play by Julia Jordan) found the 4th Zeo Crystal with a . In Episode 154: Young Aisha(play by Sicily Sewell) found the 5th Zeo Crystal with a . In Episode 155: Aisha give it to Tanya because she choose to stay with her aunt. The Zeo Crystal is fully in it 5 power sub crystal for 5 new Rangers known as "Power Rangers zeo"... (Note: This mark the new series for season 4 which leads to the next incarnation of the Power Rangers franchise, entitled Power Rangers: Zeo.) Power Rangers Zeo "Power Of Zeo" Zeo Wikia 120px150px “Rangers Characters“ Team Up "Rangers of Two Worlds, Part 1 & 2" (Episodes 201 & 202) Billy's regenerator has a disturbing side effect and turns him into an old man. Rita tries to change Katherine into a monster, but gets her purse instead. Billy becomes trapped in the Zeo Megazord while still aging as Mondo and Rita's monsters take control! To even up the score, the Alien Rangers travel to Earth and help defeat the monsters. When Billy began rapidly aging, the Zeo and Aquitian Rangers raced to help him, as well as combat monsters from both King Mondo and Rita. Billy ultimately left Earth for treatment on Aquitar and chose to stay in order to be with Cestria. Soon afterwards, it was discovered Jason could no longer handle having the Gold Ranger powers. They were leaving his body and draining his lifeforce in the process. Trey was still in recovery, but a risky gambit healed and restored the powers to him. Rita and Lord Zedd also blew up the Machine Empire's leadership. Allies Zordon: (Voiced by Robert L. Manahan) Alpha 5 (Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz (aka Richard Wood). David Yost as Billy Cranston (Zordon 3rd. In Command) Now they have been given new powers by Zordon and Alpha, which makes them Turbo Rangers. This mark the series for Power Rangers Turbo but first it start off with a Movies know as Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Turbo Movie Wikia The Movie was made before the Power Rangers Turbo series start: Power Rangers Turbo "Power Of Turbo" Turbo Wikia 80px110px Rangers Characters (Season 1 - Episode 1 to 221) “Second Team” (Season 2 - Episode 222 to 251) Allies Zordon -from the movie to Episode 3 (Voiced by Robert L. Manahan) Alpha 5 -from the movie to Episode 3 (Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz (aka Richard Wood). Rocky DeSantos: (Play By Steve Cardenas) as Formerly (Zeo Ranger III from Power Rangers Zeo) Dimitria -from episodes 3 to 251 (Voiced by Carol Hoyt) Alpha 6 -Episodes 3 to 251 (Voiced by Katerina Luciani) Lerigot in “Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie & Episode 3 (Voiced by Lex Lang) Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) from "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie" Kimberly Hart (Amy Jo Johnson) from Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Blue Senturion -Episode 218 to 249 (Voiced by David Walsh) Note about Blue Turbo Rangers: When Rocky injured himself at a martial arts match, Justin was chosen by Zordon to be the Blue Turbo Ranger. Justin, however, was twelve years old and inexperienced; to compensate for his youth, he was able to morph into an adult-sized form as the Blue Turbo Ranger. Justin is the only common member between the first and second team of Turbo Rangers. Power Rangers In Space "Power Of Astro" In Space Wikia 150px120px Rangers Characters Single Rangers Team Up Justin Stewart Blue Turbo Rangers Wikia Blake Foster as Justin Stewart-Blue Turbo Ranger (Episode 268) Justin has made one final appearance in Power Rangers: In Space, where he teamed up with his old teammates to save Lightning Cruiser. Storm Blaster brought him to fight, and revealed it had a spare Turbo Morpher, which allowed Justin to become the Blue Turbo Ranger once again. Adam Park Black Mighty Morphin Rangers Wikia Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park Black Mighty Morphin Rangers (Episodes 275) Adam would return for an episode in the following series Power Rangers in Space (specifically the episode "Always a Chance"). Adam helped Carlos, the Black Space Ranger, reclaim his confidence as he helped him train harder and taught him to rely on his instincts instead of his vision when fighting. He was shown to still have his original Power Morpher from when he was the Black Power Ranger. However it and the Mastodon Power Coin in it were damaged. Alpha 6 warned Adam that he must never use the Mastodon powers, as the damaged morpher could kill him 1. Despite this warning, he used the cracked morpher to become the Black Power Ranger once again and help Carlos in his battle against LizWizard. However, due to an unstable connection to the Morphing Grid, the Black Ranger powers quickly began to fail and left Adam incredibly weak (very nearly killing him). He survived and decided not to risk morphing again. Allies Alpha 6: (Voiced by Wendee Lee) D.E.C.A. “An Astro Megaship Computer System” (Voiced by Julie Maddalena) Melody Perkins as Karone (Episodes 276 to 280 & Last Episode Appearing in Episode 292 to 293) Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (Episode 1, 261, & last appearing in 293) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Episode 254) Trey of Triforia: Gold Zeo Ranger (Last Episode Appearing in Episode 292 to 293) Phantom Ranger (Episode 261 & Last Episode Appearing in Episode 292 to 293) Blue Senturion (Last Episode Appearing in Episode 292 to 293) Aquitian Rangers (Last Episode Appearing in Episode 292 to 293) Power Rangers Lost Galaxy "Power Of Quasar Sabers" Lost Galaxy Wikia 120px120px Rangers Characters Allies Alpha 6: (voiced by Wendee Lee) D.E.C.A. Ship Computer “Also from Power Rangers In Space” (voiced by Julie Maddalena) Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton (Terra Venture Main Leader) Magna Defender #1 (voiced by Kerrigan Mahan). Team Up Space Power Rangers on Episode 323 & 324 "To the Tenth Power" & "The Power of Pink" (Casts List on Power Rangers In Space) Trakeena resurrects the Psycho Rangers, and has them attack the Rangers. Andros finds out about the impending attack & helps Leo fend off Psycho Red. At the same time Psycho Yellow got Galaxy Yellow, Psycho Black got Galaxy Green, Psycho Pink got Galaxy Pink, Psycho Blue got Galaxy Blue. Andros (Space Red) got a plan to help Leo (Galaxy red) & Mike (Magna Defender) get their friends back. Later the rest of the Space Rangers arrive to help the Galaxy Rangers fight/ defeat the Psycho Rangers. Power Rangers LightSpeed Rescue "Power of LightSpeed" LightSpeed Wikia 150px150px Rangers Characters Allies Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell (The commander of Lightspeed & Rangers Boss) Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather: The weapons designer of Lightspeed. Team Up "Trakeena's Revenge" Galaxy Power Rangers on Episode 367 & 368 (Casts List in “Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) In the finale of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Leo single-handedly destroyed Trakeena in her green insectoid form, sacrificing his Battlizer in the process. Leo blasted Trakeena at point-blank range, nearly destroying himself. When Triskull and his ghouls invaded Mirinoi, Leo took on the mantle of Red Ranger once more. However, in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, it was revealed that she had survived and managed to return to her human form, though was now horribly scarred. She then made her way to Earth, planning to obtain her revenge on the Rangers by destroying their home world. She acquired the allegiance of the Demon Triskull and his army of ghouls, collecting energy to return to her insectoid form. To do that, she captured humans to drain their life force. However, Queen Bansheera ordered her son Olympius to prevent Trakeena from turning green. He tainted Trakeena's gathered energy with a poison dagger, which caused Trakeena to mutate into a gigantic monster. The Galaxy Rangers and the Lightspeed Rangers teamed up to battle her. Despite the help of the Galactabeasts, the Galaxy and Lightspeed Rangers were unable to stop her until the Omega Megazord became infused with the Lights of Orion. Trakeena was then permanently destroyed forever. PowerRangers Time Force "Power of Time Force" Time Force Wikia 120px Rangers Characters Red Rangers From The Years 3000: Jason Faunt (Double Role) as Alex Drake”role#1“ (Red Time Force Ranger from the year 3000) Allies Circuit: A small blue mechanical owl which acts as an information source (like Alpha 5) and calls Captain Logan to send the Zords when needed. (Voiced by Brianne Siddall) Captain Logan: Time Force commanding officer. (Played by Roy Werner) Mr. A. Collins: Wes' father and millionaire businessman, who set up the silver guardians which were led by Eric. (Portrayed by Edward Laurence Albert) Team Up "Time For LightSpeed" Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers on Episode 411 (Casts List On Power Rangers LightSpeed) When Vypra of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue lore revives a Super Demon named Quarganon, the Time Force Rangers briefly team up with their Lightspeed Rescue predecessors to take down the combined forces of Vypra, Ransik, and Quarganon. Power Rangers Wild Force "Power of Animal Crystals" Wild Force Wikia This Series did a cross over from Fox Network for Fox Kids to Walt Disney for ABC Kids on: For Fox Network (Fox Kids): Episodes 419-444 (February 2-August 10'2002) Check out "Power Rangers Wild Force" on List of Power Rangers characters 2 for information on Walt Disney for ABC Kids & Toon Disney... 150px150px Rangers Characters Allies *Princess Shayla: guardian of the Animarium. (Portrayed by Ann Marie Crouch) *Animus: the ancient ruler of Animaria, appears to aid the Rangers several times. (Voiced by Charles Gideon Davis) *Kite: the human incarnation of Animus (Portrayed by Ryan Goldstein) Power Rangers Team Up "Reinforcements from the Future"(Episode 442 & 443) Time Force Power Rangers join Wild Force to fight Mut-Orgs: Wesley "Wes" Collins: Portrayed by Jason Faunt, Jennifer "Jen" Scotts: Portrayed by Erin Cahill, Lucas Kendall: Portrayed by Michael Copon, Trip: Portrayed by Kevin Kleinberg, Katie Walker: Portrayed by Deborah Estelle Phillips, Eric Myers: Portrayed by Daniel Southworth. For Power Rangers Wild Force: “Forever Red”(Episode 452) Red Rangers: nine other Red Rangers from the past team up with Cole to battle the Machine Empire. Jason Lee Scott of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Portrayed by Austin St. John) Aurico of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (Portrayed by David Bacon) Tommy Oliver of Power Rangers: Zeo (Portrayed by Jason David Frank) T. J. Johnson of Power Rangers: Turbo (Portrayed by Selwyn Ward) Andros of Power Rangers: In Space (Portrayed by Christopher Khayman Lee) Leo Corbett of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Portrayed by Danny Slavin) Carter Grayson of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (Portrayed by Sean Cw Johnson) Wesley "Wes" Collins of Power Rangers: Time Force (Portrayed by Jason Faunt) Eric Myers of Power Rangers: Time ForcePortrayed by (Daniel Southworth) Characters Pages Characters List 2 (2002-2009): List of Power Rangers characters 2 Characters List 3 (2011-????): List of Power Rangers characters 3 American External links * Tv.com Page: Power Rangers Main Page For Power Rangers Samurai: * IMDb Page: "Power Rangers Samurai Strike" For Power Rangers Angel Force: * IMDb Page: "IMDb Page for "Power Rangers Angel Force" is coming late September 2011. Japan External links *Super Sentai Page: Japan's Verison Power Rangers *Super Sentai Time Capsule: Japan's Power Rangers Time Capsule Page made by (This page is made by: User:ICarlyFan2009) "This Page is done & there no need to add anything else" Category:Characters